dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
SMROOKIES
Detalles *'Nombre': SMROOKIES *'Origen: '''Corea del Sur *'Miembros Confirmados: 16 *'''Miembros Sin Confirmar: 04 (Por el momento) *'Miembros Graduados:' 04 (Chicas) *'Ex- Miembros:' 1 Chico *'Agencia: 'SM Entertainment Pre-Debut El 03 de Diciembre, en el Facebook Oficial de SMTOWN, se dieron a conocer tres fotos donde aparecían unos jóvenes trainees de la empresa, Seul Gi, Jeno y Tae Yong, dando inicio a un acercamiento a su equipo pre-debut que estaría exponiéndose al público a través de diferentes medios. SMROOKIES es un equipo de pre-debut, que trata de mostrar los novatos al público antes de su debut. El equipo de pre-debut no tiene condiciones o requisitos en lo que respecta a su formación o el número de miembros y dará a los novatos la oportunidad de colaborar en maneras y formas diversas. Hasta ahora han salido fotos, vídeos de baile, de canto, y vídeos con miembros de otros grupos de SM. El grupo rookie participará en eventos previos a su debut oficial, ellos tendrán la libertad de formar grupos entre ellos y mostrar día a día actuaciones y entrenamientos a los fans. También participarán en conciertos y shows de variedades para ganarse el corazón de los fans. Se puede esperar que realicen covers de canciones de los artistas de su misma compañía y de canciones compuestas por ellos mismos en actuaciones abiertas para mostrar sus talentos. Integrantes Miembros Confirmados: Chicas (SR15G) *Koeun *Hina *Herin *Lami Chicos (SR15B) * Han Sol * Johnny * Tae Yong * Yuta * Do Young * Ten * Jae Hyun * Mark * Jeno * Dong Hyuck * Jae Min * Ji Sung Miembros Sin Confirmar Chicas *Winny *HyoHee *Jee Su Chicos *Tae Il Ex-Miembros: * Yong Ju (Miembro sin Confirmar) Graduados *Irene (Red Velvet) (2014) *Seul Gi (Red Velvet) (2014) *Wendy (Red Velvet) (2014) * Yeri (Red Velvet) (2015) Conciertos * THE SMROOKIES SHOW (2015) Curiosidades *Initially the "SMROOKIES" team was officially released to the public with 14 members, but not mean they are the only ones on the team, because after a while they get to know images and videos of other participants in the team, which even have participated in official events of your company. *Los 14 integrantes que fueron revelados desde el inicio son: Tae Yong, Seul Gi, Jeno, Irene, Lami, Jae Hyun, Mark, Han Sol, Ji Sung, Yuta, Johnny, Ten, Wendy y Dong Hyuck. *Uno de los vídeos subidos al canal de youtube de la SM muestra a los chicos practicando con el reconocido coreógrafo Tony Testa, quien ha trabajado ya con TVXQ, Super Junior, SHINee y EXO, en varias de sus canciones más populares. *Los chicos de SMROOKIES tuvieron su primera presentación durante la serie de conciertos de fin de año de SM llamada "SMTOWN WEEK" en diciembre de 2013, especificamente durante el concierto de SHINee. Ellos interpretaron covers de los grupos de su compañía. *Jee Su y Winny son algunas de las chicas que no se han revelado oficialmente pero ya se han presentado en eventos oficiales de la SM. (1) (2) *Varios de los chicos de SMROOKIES han aparecido en el programa EXO 90:2014. *Según algunas fuentes han encontrado que Taeyong en el segundo grado de secundaria (2009) había estafado a la gente en un sitio de subastas con ID ('hssarang98' y 'julyfirst1'), el vendía figuras de acción y daba algunas especificaciones del producto, pero cuando el comprador recibía la figura esa no era el modelo de la figura y faltaban piezas o algo por el estilo, algunos usuarios iniciaron una búsqueda del "estafador" y es cuando encontraron que venia de una escuela en Seúl y la información de la ID emparejaban con la información de Taeyong. Después de las pruebas que se han puesto en línea, la agencia ha hablado, y se disculpó por el turbulento pasado del joven, un representante de SM Entertainment dijo: "Actualmente se encuentra en una profunda reflexión sobre su comportamiento estafador durante sus años de secundaria, y nos disculpamos sinceramente a los que han sido ofendidos. No sólo Taeyong pero el propio organismo tratará de madurar en él un artista con talento, un buen comportamiento". *Jaehyun y Do Young son los nuevos MC del programa musical Show Champion desde el 21 de enero de 2015. *Las integrantes de SMRookies Girls hicieron los remakes de "I Am Your Girl" & "In Sumer" en EXO 90:2014 prestando su voz. *El hermano de la cantante BoA llamado METAOLOZ es el director de la coreografía de SR15B titulada BASSBOT. *Según este artículo, la SM pretende debutar 3 nuevos grupos este año, de los cuales 2 serán grupos de chicos y 1 de chicas. Cr: Ver *En una extensa y reciente entrevista con el productor iDR, creador algunos de los mejores hits de Kpop, mencionó que ahora estará a cargo musicalmente del próximo debut de SMRookies‬. iDR como DJ, productor, compositor y artista EDM (Musica electro dance), puede no ser el nombre más popular en el mundo de la música, y mucho menos en Corea del Sur, en donde sus canciones frecuentemente han sido número uno en las listas de música. Pero él es el cerebro detrás de muchos de los mayores éxitos de K-pop, incluyendo canciones de Super Junior, EXO, Lee Hyori, U-KISS, y más. iDR comenzó a trabajar con SM Entertainment y otras marcas coreanas después de unirse con la productora Marcen Entertainment en 2010. Su primer éxito coreano fue "No Other" de Super Junior , y iDR no ha mirado atrás desde entonces. ... ¿Y qué sigue para iDR y su trabajo? Junto con la próxima música de Girls' Generation, iDR está trabajando en algunas cosas para uno de los sucesos más esperados del K-pop que aún tiene por debutar."Tengo un par más (de proyectos) con diferentes artistas de SM, un nuevo grupo novato que aún no ha sido nombrado.Todos me dicen que ellos serán tan grandes como EXO, por eso, también estoy muy entusiasmado acerca de eso". *Según el portal informativo Tenasia, la cantante BoA ha sido consultada para escribir una canción para el debut de ‪SMROOKIES‬. Ella dijo que puesto que las chicas como chicos tienen diferentes encantos ella debería ser capaz de encajar cada uno de esos encantos si escribe una canción para ellos. *Aunque se habla del posible debut del grupo de chicos SR15B para este año, aún esto sigue siendo un rumor. No se sabe ni la fecha exacta, ni el nombre oficial con el que debutarán. *Se rumora que el nuevo grupo debutará con 7 integrantes incluyendo a Do Young, ya que el no a estado incluido en los 2 teasers de baile, que se han revelado. *Muchas fans creen que Mark debutará en el nuevo grupo de SM, pero según el ranking de edad, la de Mark no concuerda con la de los otros chicos. *El 8 de Julio del 2015 Hina, Herin y Koeun fueron añadidas oficialmente a SMROOKIES. *Nueve miembros de SMROOKIES estarán participando en el show “The Mickey Mouse Club” del canal Disney Channel de Corea del Sur. El grupo masculino incluye a Mark, Jeno, Dong Hyuck, Jae Min y Ji Sung. Mientras que el grupo femenino incluye a Lami, Hina, Herin y Koeun. El primer episodio saldrá al aire el 23 de Julio. *Los SR15B lanzaran un ultimo dance practice para luego anunciar su debut. en el próximo vídeo aparecerán oficialmente los integrantes del nuevo grupo y próximamente el nombre del grupo y los teaser oficiales (Entre Agosto & Septiembre), lo unico que se sabe es que TaeYong, Ten & Yuta estarán en la alineación de la próxima Boyband, también últimamente se le ha visto a Tae Il participando en los SMTOWN en Japón por lo que muchas fans sospechan de que sera el integrante sorpresa. otra pista es que Do Young & Jae Hyun dejaron sus puestos de MC's para enfocarse en se próximo debut y al parecer el grupo será de 9 integrantes ya que últimamente se están presentando como 8 miembros sin Tae Il incluyendo a Mark & Do Young. *La SM en su reciente video de introducción en Osaka, uitlizó las siguientes palabras a la hora de describir a sus rookies 'STYLISH - BRAND NEW - FUTURE' se cree que sera un eslogan del nuevo grupo. *Los ‎SMROOKIES‬ tendrán su propio concierto llamado 'SMROOKIES SHOW' en SMCOEX en el mes de Agosto, serán funciones de pre estreno ( 4 veces en total entre el día 15 y 29/08 ) . A partir de septiembre será cada sábado . Ellos demostrarán una variedad de músicas Incluyendo canciones y rutinas de baile (Antes o después de el debut de los SR15B). *Al parecer, la coreografía del nuevo grupo fue hecha por Tony Testa. *SM dio pistas de que el nuevo grupo debutaría a finales de agosto o septiembre. *Al parecer los integrantes que conformarían el nuevo grupo serian: **Tae Il **Hansol **Johnny **TaeYong **Yuta **Do Young **Ten **Jae Hyun y ahora faltaría las posiciones de cada uno (también se dice que el estilo del grupo seria dark y faltaría que se verifique si Mark seria parte de la alineación, si no es entonces seria un trainee desconocido) SM lanzaria los Teasers a mediaros de agosto o a finales con el nombre oficial del grupo. Enlaces *Web Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Weibo Oficial Galería irene y seulgi.jpg jeno-jisung.jpg TAE YONG&JAE HYUN.jpg 1509951_594212243961867_527509646_n.jpg pizap.com10.44263316038995981387828080886.jpg SMROOKIEBOYS2.jpg JOHNNY&JENO.jpg SMROOKIEBOYS.jpg Videografía 'Videos' thumb|left|295px|SMROOKIES - Seulgi (Christmas Carol) thumb|right|295px|SMROOKIES - Seulgi (Sweet Cake) 'RookieStation' thumb|left|295px| SMROOKIES - Coming Soon thumb|right|295px|SMROOKIES - Coming Soon 2 Categoría:SM Entertainment